1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to wheel lock apparatus and more particularly pertains to a new and improved wheel lock arrangement which may be selectively secured to a threaded stud to secure an automotive rim thereto and alternatively readily and effectively prevent unwarranted removal of the apparatus from the threaded stud member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various locking arrangements for wheels and the like is well known in the prior art. Devices in the past have utilized elaborate and extensive arrangements to effect a locking cooperation to secure various members. For example, Gley U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,261 sets forth a nut and stud arrangement wherein a central member independent of the stud and of the nut creates an enhanced frictional interengagement between the aforementioned nut and stud to maintain the two members in an assembled relationship.
Ludlow U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,467 sets forth a locking arrangement for providing locking in the three coordinate axes wherein a single sliding pin connects two sections and is withdrawn only by a pyrotechnic device prior to an associated apparatus achieving orbit. The apparatus is particularly arranged for utilization in space craft applications.
Lewis U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,630 sets forth a locking ring in use with a castellated nut threadedly securable to a bolt wherein a through extending aperture in the bolt cooperates with a spring lock pin associated with the nut to lock the two members together. Klimowicz U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,460 sets forth a threaded rod formed with a planar end surface disposed at a non-orthogonal angulation relative to the axis of a rod wherein a lock pin is positionable through a cap to overlie the end surface wherein the threaded cap is thereby fixedly secured to the rod in a non-rotative manner.
Ozaki U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,468 sets forth a lock nut for use as a component of a bicycle part wherein a split clamping ring is received within an annular groove formed within an annular nut body wherein the nut annular body is provided with a plurality of threaded bores to accept threaded lock members or set screws to extend and deform the locking ring inwardly to maintain the elements in a secured relationship.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved wheel lock apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problem of securement and disengagement of the locking apparatus with respect to an associated threaded rod and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.